


I Love You More

by nevercomestheday



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Love, M/M, Making Out, Mushy, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete can't spend the night, and Colin wants to feel like he's around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelbaby_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby_16/gifts).



> This is a cheesy, mushy, ridiculously cute oneshot I did after angelbaby_16 mentioned how cute it would be if Colin wore one of Pete's shirts.

“See you later, babe,” Pete calls from the doorway.

“Wait, wait!” Colin says, hurrying out of the bedroom and to the door. “Give me a kiss first.”

Pete chuckles, kissing Colin's lips lightly. “This is the fourth time you've asked for a goodbye kiss. I'm gonna be late for my interview!”

“Good,” Colin murmurs, tugging at Pete's shirt and stepping on his toes playfully. “More time for me.”

“Baby, come on, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?” He pats Colin's shoulders lovingly.

“Remind me again why you can't spend the night tonight?” Colin asks. He looks up at Pete with his blue eyes wide and shining.

“Because I know what spending the night means. It means I'm gonna be up fucking you until four in the morning, and as great as that sounds, you know I have an appointment with the photographers for Teen Vogue tomorrow at nine.”

Colin pouts some more. “Oh, fine. But tomorrow night I get you, right?”

“Promise.” He kisses Colin one more time. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Colin sighs. “Bye!”

Pete puts up a hand and walks out, and as Colin closes the door, he runs his tongue along his top lip.

Pete still tastes like his morning coffee.

 

Colin walks slowly back to the bedroom, dragging his feet lazily along the cool wood floors. He slumps down onto his bed and starts groping for the remote.

He finds it lying on the floor, sandwiched between the nightstand and a sock. 

Nothing good is on television. 

_Nothing good is ever on television at this hour,_ he thinks.

Colin decides he'd better tidy up a little, and goes to pick up the clothes around the bed. Underneath his shorts, he finds Pete's t shirt from last night. 

_That's right,_ he remembers.  _He brought two sets of clothes with him because of his appointment today._

Colin picks up the shirt and inhales deeply, smelling Pete's cologne. It's intoxicating, and a warmth fills Colin's heart. 

Even the rest of the day without Pete was hard to bear.

 

That night, while getting ready for bed, Colin picks Pete's shirt back up. He sniffs it again, a smile taking over his face.

His phone buzzes. 

_Goodnight baby, I love you._

Pete's text makes Colin blush.

_I love you more._

Colin pulls his shirt off and puts Pete's on.

 

The next day, Colin has nothing to do, so he's asleep when Pete finishes his shoot.

 

On his way back from the studio, Pete stops to get a cupcake and some candy to surprise Colin. 

 

He unlocks the door to Colin's apartment, quietly closing the door behind him and taking off his shoes. 

He walks down the hall to the bedroom, gift in hand, to find Colin sleeping soundly, wearing nothing but Pete's t shirt and boxer shorts.

It takes Pete a second to snap out of his daze. He just can't get over how cute Colin is.

He sets the box down on the nightstand and takes his jeans off, sliding into bed next to Colin.

“Hey,” Pete whispers, wrapping his arms around Colin to spoon.

“Hmm?” Colin groans. 

Once it registers that Pete is home, he smiles and rolls over to face him.

Pete kisses his forehead. “I brought you some sweets.”

“Sweets from my sweetie,” Colin murmurs, still half asleep.

Pete laughs softly. “You slept in my shirt?”

“Mhmm.” Colin nods. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I wish I could take you with me everywhere,” Pete breathes.

Colin sighs, snuggling closer. “Me too. Let's start with going to sleep.”

Pete smiles. “Okay, cupcake.” 

He kisses Colin's forehead once more, lingering this time.

“I love you,” Colin whispers.

“I love you more.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some naps leave you waking refreshed, some leave you feeling needy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to the lovely angelbaby_16, who suggested this add-on!

“Mmm, yeah, you're a naughty little thing, aren't you?” Pete says, dancing behind Colin, who is grinding against his hips to the beat of the music.

“You know I am, baby,” Colin breathes.

The lights are dim and the music is loud, and Pete can feel himself getting hard.

He grabs onto Colin's hips, taking charge and grinding harder against Colin's ass.

The room is suddenly foggy, and the music begins to fade.

 

 _What the- was I dreaming?_ Pete thinks as he opens his eyes.

There's Colin next to him, still asleep and still the little spoon.

Pete smiles warmly at first, always happy to wake up next to his favorite person.

He soon realizes why he was having such an intensely sexual dream- Colin grinding on Pete in his sleep.

Pete chuckles and pulls Colin in closer, pushing his hips into Colin and stiffening against his movements.

 

“Mmph,” Colin moans, rolling over.

Without opening his eyes, he begins to kiss the space between them and the pillow, whimpering when he can't find Pete's lips.

Pete eagerly closes the gap between them and kisses Colin tenderly, feeling Colin's tongue run lazily along his bottom lip and into his mouth.

Pete pulls away after a moment, pausing to look at how beautiful Colin's face is in the dim afternoon light streaming through the blinds.

He runs a finger along Colin's bottom lip, and Colin's mouth opens slightly.

Without thinking, Pete pushes his finger into Colin's mouth just so, and Colin sucks lightly, slowly waking up.

Pete pushes another finger into Colin's mouth, eyes wide. There's something so enchanting about the way Colin takes Pete into his mouth, something mesmerizing about how he swirls his tongue around Pete's knuckles.

Even in his half-asleep stupor, Colin knows what he wants.

 

Soon enough, Pete can take the teasing no longer. He wakes Colin up with a more forceful kiss, pulling him in close and nibbling his bottom lip.

Colin moans, opening his eyes. “Babe,” he says into Pete's mouth, “are you- do you want to-?”

Pete kisses him harder, cutting him off. “Mhmm.”

 

Hips shove together, hands tangle in each other's hair, sweat beads along foreheads pressed together.

Pete's already breathing hard, and no time is wasted when he pulls back from their kiss to catch his racing breath. He quickly undresses, kicking the blankets off of them as he watches Colin tear his own clothes off.

The anticipation is too much to bear. Pete pulls Colin back to him, the shock of his bare chest against Colin's like cool water on a hot day.

Their kisses are sloppy and desperate. Colin shoves his tongue deep into Pete's mouth, and Pete rolls Colin onto his back.

He kisses Colin's neck, frenzied and panting. He takes skin into his mouth and bites.

“You're mine,” he breathes onto Colin's flesh. “You're mine.”

“Yeah, mark me, let everybody know,” Colin purrs in response.

 

Pete slides down quickly, kissing Colin's neck, collarbones, and abdomen hurriedly.

He finally makes it down to Colin's dick and wastes no time.

He takes Colin into his mouth all at once, licking up and down the shaft and swirling his tongue around the head before moving back down and up again.

Colin grips the sheets, moaning loudly.

Pete takes Colin's hands and puts them in his hair, and Colin tugs hard as Pete continues to suck him off.

 

Pete's lips are red and slick, and Colin is bucking his hips into Pete's mouth.

Before Colin has a chance to warn Pete, he's coming hard and fast. His head hits the pillow and his teeth clench.

“Agh, Pete, fuck!”

 

Pete moves up now, kissing Colin again as he tries to regain his composure.

The second Colin can breathe again, he's shoving a hand down to stroke Pete's cock and kissing his neck.

Pete groans loudly.

“Come on, babe, get down and suck me already,” Pete husks, biting his bottom lip.

Colin obeys, scooting down on the bed and taking Pete into his mouth slowly.

As soon as Colin's warm lips touch his cock, Pete's eyes shut and he bites down harder on his lip.

Colin looks up and taps Pete on the abdomen, mouth still full.

“Yeah?” Pete pants.

“Watch me,” Colin whispers.

Pete opens his eyes and does as Colin says, watching as Colin takes all of Pete into his mouth, slowly and purposefully moving up and down, never breaking eye contact.

“Fuck...” Pete growls. “That's so hot.”

Colin looks pleased with himself, although it's hard to tell.

 

Pete's left hand is in Colin's hair, his right is in his between his teeth. He's reduced to begging.

“Come on, baby, please, please just a little faster, please... Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck, come on!” he cries.

Colin's lips are moving so deliberately slow.

“Please, please, Colin please, baby...”

“Mm-mm” Colin hums in denial.

Pete's eyes shut again. Chills run up his spine.

“I'm so damn close, please, oh god please let me have it!” he grunts.

Colin looks up, letting Pete slide out of his lips. He looks at Pete for a second, enjoying the moment.

“Oh... fine.”

 

It doesn't take long for Pete to hit his high note, and when he does, he almost wants to thank Colin for the slow build. The whole room goes white for a second, and every nerve in his body is singing Colin's name.

 

“Oh my god,” Pete rasps.

Colin smiles and slides back up to kiss Pete's neck softly. He snuggles up to him and rests his head on Pete's chest.

They lie there for a few minutes, Colin listening to the sound of Pete's heart pounding its way back to normal.

Pete kisses the top of Colin's head, then pulls him up to meet his lips.

“I love you so much, so so so much,” he says quietly as he kisses Colin's still-swollen lips. “So, so much...”

“I love you more,” Colin smiles. “So, so, so much more.”


End file.
